The First Time
by cornishpixie330
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus and Tonks' first time. Set right after HBP. Sweet, funny, romantic, but also VERY smutty. Please read only if mature content doesn't offend you. Reviews, please!


Alexandria Cornforth, better known as Alex to her friends, was not a patient woman. The only thing she disliked more than a spell gone wrong (which she saw a great deal of, being a prominent member of the Ministry's Magic Reversal Squad) was being kept waiting. Yet here she was, tapping her perfectly manicured fingernails against one of the heavy wooden tables outside of Madame Milana's Tea Shoppe. The waitress came by again, but Alex politely yet firmly waved her away. Two cups of tea was her limit. The Verde Mint Special alone had 200 calories. The Lemon Zing Zang boasted nearly 250. A witch didn't stay fit overindulging herself.

'And one certainly doesn't keep her blood pressure low with a best friend who's always late.' Alex thought as she checked her silver wristwatch. She thought about leaving, but before she could gather her belongings, she heard a loud pop nearby. It was Tonks, apparating. She hurried over, apologizing wordlessly with her lively eyes. She leaned in to brush a quick kiss to her friend's cheek, and then pulled a chair back and seated herself. Tonks began to shuffle through an oversized bag, which was bright turquoise, with continuously twinkling pink and gold stars. Alex bit back a grin.

"Lovely purse, Darling."

Tonks looked up from her rummaging and grinned widely, pushing back a chunk of shockingly pink hair. "You like it? I put the enchantment on it just this morning."

"It's definitely interesting." Alex took a sip of her Lemon Zing Zang and eyed Tonks as she searched her bag, her fuchsia head bent low.

"Aha. Got it." She exclaimed as she pulled out some coins, just as the waitress was heading over. "Raspberry Razzle, please." she said hastily as she handed the waitress the coins. "So." Said Tonks, after their server had left. She put away her bag and straightened her Weird Sisters tee. "How've you been, dear?"

"Well, other than the fact that I've been waiting for half an hour—" Alex paused pointedly. Tonks just rolled her eyes. "—I've been fantastic. Very busy at work, of course. And Andrew is driving me mad. It seems as though I'll be planning the wedding all by myself, and I just—"

Alex bit her lip thoughtfully. "Oh, I shouldn't have—I forgot."

Tonks smiled. "Oh, s'of no consequence. I'm not depressed lately. I'm right happy, actually." The waitress served Tonks her raspberry tea.

"Even with everything that's happened?" asked Alex, after the waitress had left.

Tonks stirred her tea. "It has been terrible, Al. I won't lie to you. Dumbledore—and Voldemort—" Alex visibly stiffened.

"Oh, Al, don't be like that. His name's nothing to be afraid of. Fear only gives him power, don't you see?" Tonks paused. "I've seen so much, for my age…But nothing compared to what Harry's seen. I worry about him so…"

Tonks took another sip of her tea and then looked into Alex's eyes. "And who would have thought that Severus Snape…"

Alex gasped softly. "So it's true then? There have been rumors at the Ministry, naturally."

"Naturally." said Tonks, a bit darkly. She bit into a chocolate cream pastry and said, around the pastry, "But I didn't ask you here to bring you down, or to worry you." She swallowed. "I have good news." Here she paused dramatically.

"Tonks, don't you dare. You know how bloody impatient I am."

"Exactly." replied Tonks devilishly. Alex raised her wand. "I _will _hex you. Don't test me."

"Alright, alright…Remus…he…we're together. _Finally_."

"Oh, Tonks! That's wonderful! You finally talked some sense into him! I'm so happy for you, dear."

"Yeah…" Tonks leaned onto one elbow, grinning stupidly at nothing in particular. Alex laughed.

"Tonks…there have been many times when I've been glad to be your best friend. Despite our many differences—"

"I'm fun, you can be boring, I'm quirky, you're uptight, I'm—"

"Yes, I get it! Like I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted—"

"What?"

"Tonks, you're doing it again!"

"Ok, I was only teasing that time, I swear it."

Alex rubbed her temples, but couldn't hide her grin. "I'm just glad we're friends. And I am really happy for you. You have to tell me everything, of course. And I need good details. Good, descriptive details."

Tonks pulled the cup away from her lips. "What kind of details are we talking about here?"

Alex grinned mischievously. "What kind do you have?"

"Not that kind."

"Oh, come on! I'm your best friend. And I've been with Drew for nearly two years now. I love him very much, but I miss that new relationship passion. And I am determined to live vicariously through you. So, spill."

Tonks blushed as pink as her hair, which was something she rarely did.

"Well, well. The Tonks I know never feels embarrassment. If you're blushing, he must be very, very good in bed."

"No, it's not that—It's just that—I—We haven't done that yet."

Alex put her cup down and stared at her friend, momentarily speechless. "Wait a minute. Wait a bloody minute. You, Miss I Take Risks, I Live in the Moment, I can have any man I want."

"I—just—it's—" Tonks mumbled into her tea.

"Come again?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "We've only been together a few days. I suppose there's no need to rush it."

"But you've been in love with him for nearly two years."

"I know! And, God, do you know how long it's been since I've had sex?"

"What about that guy, Joshua, from the Auror department?"

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Do you know how long it's been since I've had _good _sex?"

"Don't tell me, it'll only depress me."

Tonks tried to look hurt, to no avail. Alex tapped her fingernails against the table, chewing her lip. "Oh!" she exclaimed suddenly. "Ok, so here's a question…"

Tonks raised her eyebrows. "Dare I ask?"

"So, what if you're in bed right, and things get really steamy and he bites you? Would you be a werewolf then?"

"That is completely ridiculous."

"I'm just saying! It could happen. Tell me, do you like to be bitten, Tonks?"

Tonks grinned. "No, but I do rather fancy being spanked."

"Well, I'm not the one who needs to know. Tell Remus."

"Besides," interjected Tonks, "In human form, he couldn't turn me into a true werewolf. I suppose I'd be like Bill, with wolfish characteristics. He's taken a liking to very rare steaks, but that seems to be the worst of it so far, aside from the scars. But Remus wouldn't bite me."

"But he'd spank you?" Tonks laughed.

"Well, only one way to find out…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus leaned against the window, the glass cool against his skin. The world outside darkened and the silver-white moon rose, slowly but surely. Nearly full. Tomorrow night would bring the full moon once again. Another night alone in the woods away from the people he loved, lest he hurt them. He didn't know when he'd be able to get his hands on some Wolfsbane again. The stuff had been hard to come by lately.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud pop. He looked away from the window to see Tonks, standing by the tall king sized bed. She smiled half heartedly, as though she knew what he was thinking, which she usually did. Dropping her whimsical turquoise bag, she walked over to him. She shed her jean jacket and sat next to him on the velvet cushioned window seat. She massaged his weary shoulders through the thin material of his shirt. Kissing his neck, she leaned against his back. They both stared out at the night sky.

"Tomorrow's the full moon." he said simply.

"Yes. But that's tomorrow. Tonight, we're together."

He turned to face her and she kissed his mouth sweetly.

"And I want to make the most of it." she finished.

She kissed him again, more urgently this time. Kissing his mouth, then his face, his throat.

"Remus…"

His eyes heavy, he whispered "Yes, Love?"

"Let's go to bed."

"Alright."

Finally leaving the black sky and all his worries about the next night behind, he crossed the room and crawled into Tonks' bed. She stood at the edge of the bed, kicking off her shoes before joining him. Tonks crawled on top of him, kissing his face, running her fingers through his hair. She trailed her wet lips down his throat, licking his collarbone playfully.

"Tonks…"

She eagerly unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. "Hmm?"

"Tonks, don't…"

She sighed, then pulled away. "Why? I mean, what's the problem, Remus? Why don't you want me?"

"Why don't I…Tonks, I've wanted you since I first met you." He pulled her close, and snaked an arm around her slender waist. "I remember—when you joined the Order—I thought you were the loveliest thing I'd ever seen. But I never thought—It's amazing that we're together. I can't believe I'm so lucky."

Tonks held his face gently and looked into his deep brown eyes. "Then what's the problem?" she asked quietly, less confrontational this time. He ran his fingers through her bubblegum pink hair and kissed her face.

"It's been a long time since I've been with a woman. And I'm an old man."

"Oh, don't say that. You're not quite forty."

"And you're not quite twenty-five. Are you sure I'm what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." she answered, without hesitation. She kissed him again, straddling his lap. "I know you want me, I can feel you through your trousers."

He grinned sheepishly against her cheek. "Can you, Love?" She pressed against him.

"Yes, and I rather like it." There went the third, fourth, fifth buttons. "I've wanted you for so long, Remus. And I plan to have you tonight."

"Oh, do you?" His voice was a bit raspy as she suckled at his throat.

"Yes. And you know I generally get what I want."

Buttons six, seven, eight, nine.

"Even if it does take two years." She peeled back his shirt, revealing his wiry chest. Tufts of gray-brown hair were splattered across his chest and trailing down his flat abdomen. Tonks chewed her lip and titled her head.

"Lots of hard years." said Remus, referring to the scars and scratches that adorned his lean body. "Painful transformations. The Order. Not to mention the last few months underground with Greyback and company."

"Is this why I can never seem to get you out of your clothes? Are you that self conscious?"

He nodded, brushing a hand though her short, spiky hair. "Partly. And, like I said, I'm an old man."

"Oh, rubbish. You're a sexy man." she assured him, kissing his chest. "A sexy man—" she slid her wet tongue down his stomach. "—who's about to get laid very shortly."

Remus groaned and Tonks grinned against his warm skin, her hand deliberately brushing against the bulge in his trousers as she undid the button of said trousers. She scooted down a bit and then looked up. He was watching her very carefully, which was exactly what she wanted. Looking into his eyes, she grasped the zipper tab of his pants between her teeth and pulled his fly down with her mouth.

"Oh, fuck…"

Tonks slipped her fingers between the pants and his hips. "I'm not sure if I've ever heard you swear, Darling." she teased. "I like it." She giggled and tugged at his pants. He lifted his body from the bed to help her pull them completely off. Teasing the skin below his navel with her lips, she hooked her thumbs beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers and pulled them off slowly. Remus was now leaning on his elbows, watching her very carefully indeed. She let her fingertips trail down his abdomen gently, then teased the skin around his pelvis, touching him everywhere except where he wanted her to. "You're gorgeous all over, Love." Tonks whispered as she finally wrapped her hand around his hard cock, gently, then more firmly. Remus' breathing quickened and he watched her intently, her slender fingers grasping him, pressed tight and moving quickly. She grinned up at him devilishly and wet her lips with her little pink tongue. Still looking into his face, she kissed the head of his cock sweetly, and then flicked her tongue against him, sliding it, hot and sticky, down the underside of him. If her hands were skilled, they were nothing compared to her mouth.

Taking his groans as a cue, she wrapped her lips around him, tight. Squeezing his balls gently with one hand, she bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him slowly. Remus thought he'd explode right there if he kept looking at her. She was so beautiful, looking as though she rather enjoyed sucking his cock and also as though she'd rather be with him than anywhere else in the world. She sped up, her talented tongue twirling rapidly around him. He groaned and cupped her face. She took this as his sign to stop and she did, kissing up his stomach, his chest. She nibbled at his neck and he squeezed her ass through her jeans. "You looked like you liked that."

"Oh, I love your cock in my mouth, Remus." He hardened even more, something that he did not think possible. "And I love you."

He kissed her face. "I love you, too, very much. And I want to get you out of those clothes." He flipped her over, so that he was on top of her, with surprising strength. Her surprised laughter melted into gasps as he ravaged her tender throat and slid a hand down her curves. Thumbing her nipple through her tee, he grinned. "No bra?"

"Not quite."

His curiosity piqued, Remus pulled the tee over her head. "Oh my…"

She was wearing a lacy black concoction of a bra. Little triangles of fabric were missing, exposing her nipples, pink and hard. Remus swallowed hard. Tonks giggled. "Just wait. It gets better." she assured him. He didn't need to be told twice. He undid the button of her jeans and pulled down the zipper. He took one breast in his mouth, his tongue teasing the swollen rosebud of a nipple mercilessly. Tonks whimpered and looked down, as he flicked his tongue against her nipple, slowly, teasing her. Then the other. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her jeans off.

Tonks had not been lying. She wore a garter belt and straps, which held up fishnet stockings, all black. No knickers. Remus spread her legs and licked his lips eagerly. Now she was the one watching him. He slipped his tongue into her pink folds, lapping at her hungrily. Tonks moaned, and he felt her legs tremble a bit as he spread his tongue over her dripping pussy. He looked into her eyes as he licked at her, loving the way she looked at him. Adoration and desire was apparent in her sparkling eyes. He kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. "You're absolutely delicious."

"Mmm, Baby. I'm glad you like the taste of me."

"I do."

He delved back in, fucking her sweet pussy with his tounge. Tonks bucked and whimpered, her legs tight around his shoulders. When he flicked his tounge over her swollen clit, she went wild. He sucked on it, holding on tight to her waist as she pressed against his face. He finally surfaced and grinned at her. She pulled him up to her level. "Remus…" She kissed him, pulling him close. "Fuck me," she moaned into his ear.

She grasped his cock, teasing him. He was hard beneath her touch, and throbbing. "I need this." She said.

"I do, too, Love." He grabbed one of her thighs and spread her legs again. She raked her fingers through his gray-brown hair as he entered her, in one quick movement. Tonks gasped and squeezed his ass, digging her nails into his skin. "Oh, fuck…You're so hard, Baby. And so…thick…mmm…"

Remus pushed into her, as deep as he could. There he waited a moment, kissing her neck. Then he pulled out and then back in again. She held on tight and moved with him. God, she was tight, and hot. So wet. _For him._ It was an amazing thing. She was an amazing woman. Tonks wrapped her legs tight around him, pulling him deeper, as though she couldn't get enough of him. She met him with each thrust, sliding her soft hands up his back. The feel of her mesh stockings on his skin was driving him mad.

Tonks bit her lip and threw her head back, eyes squeezed shut tight. He felt so good inside of her, so _right_. His breath was hot on her throat and the soft hair of his chest brushed against her nipples, teasing her. She couldn't take the pressure on her clit anymore. "I'm going to come." she told him in a gasp. She tightened herself around him, and dug her nails into his shoulders as she came violently. Waves of pleasure ran through her body and she screamed, loudly. As her body was shaking, he came, too. Shuddering and gasping, he pumped into her a few more times. As he finished, he held her close, still deep inside. He breathed hard against her skin, kissing her face, her ear, her throat. She smiled, her skin shiny with perspiration. And he noticed that her hair had changed to a vivid purple with her orgasm. He laughed and pushed back a chunk of her hair to kiss her forehead and tell her over and over how much he loved her.


End file.
